One-shot
by Mixedupturnedaround
Summary: The 100 my way Bellarke


Clarke and Bellamy had been really close on the ark, and he had been her life. At one point she'd thought they could be more even thought he might've felt the same way. That is until he'd left her without any explanation, and now she could care less. She was arrested and her father was killed, because of her mother, all the while Bellamy abandoned her. Then she'd heard about his mom and how Octavia was found. The guards did a pop in inspection and Octavia was alone. She didn't hide fast enough when they came barging through. Bellamy most likely thought it had been Clarke to tell the guard about Octavia. They'd had a fight last time they were together and it had been the worst ever. Ridiculously enough, he knew Clarke loved Octavia as a sister. She had begged the guards to move Octavia into her cell until they reluctantly agreed. Then they were ripped out of their cell and stuck on a drop ship. Clarke awoke from the drug they'd used to calm her down, as the ship hit the atmosphere. She looked around to see Octavia sitting beside her along with Wells on the other side.

" Wells? What are you doing here?"

" I heard they were sending you down and I couldn't let you go alone so I got arrested."

" What'd you do goody two shoes?'

" I punched a guard."

" Wow I'm impressed." Clarke laughed as the parachutes deployed and they settled on the ground. The three quickly unbuckled and ran down to where the door was along with pretty much everyone else. Then she saw Bellamy hand on the lever smirking as he opened the door. What an idiot not even considering the possible danger. Clarke was startled from her thoughts as Octavia shrieked running and jumping into Bellamy's arms.

" Bellamy!"

"Octavia, I missed you so much!" Bellamy laughed as they made their way outside. The sun filtered in through the trees warming Clarke's skin. Just then Bellamy turned and saw Clarke.

" Princess, Why are you here?"

" Didn't you hear little miss phoenix got locked up in solitary for treason." Some random kid said

" What'd you do actually?" Another kid spurted

" She doesn't have to answer to you." Wells snapped stepping up beside her

" You don't tell us what to do down here, Jaha Junior!"

" Shut up all of you! Listen the idiots from the Ark dropped us on the wrong mountain, We have at least a two day walk between here and our next meal along with proper shelter and supplies." Clarke commanded

" Those idiots are your parents if you haven't forgotten."

" I don't know who you are or what you think you know about me but you'd better keep your opinion to yourself! She snarled

" The names Murphy, little girl and I can do whatever I please."

" I'll show you little girl." Clarke lunged but Wells saw it coming, grabbing her mid section and throwing her over his shoulder he carried her away, with Octavia, and Bellamy following close behind.

" Wells Jaha put me down!"

" Fine!" Wells obliged as he set her firmly on the ground

" Clarke, seriously you need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Bellamy snarled

" What was that Bellamy?" Octavia shouted

" She needed to hear it, we are now surrounded by criminals who wouldn't think twice about killing her ." He smirked

" What is going on with you two?"

" Ask your idiot brother why he abandoned me, when I needed him most."

" Why I abandoned you? Why don't you tell Octavia why you turned her in."

" Clarke didn't turn me in, you idiot she was put into lockup two months before I was."

" I still don't get what you did."

" The ark is dying, my dad found a flaw and he wanted to tell everyone. My mom turned him in and they killed him to keep him quiet and when they took him I beat up three guards. They didn't trust me to keep my mouth shut, because I wouldn't have which ended up with them putting me in solitary where I was waiting to turn eighteen to die. That's when they decided to send us all down here."

" So let me get this straight you've been in lockup and your dad died because of your mom. All the while I left you alone."

" Pretty much and when I found out they locked Octavia up, I pulled every string I had left to have moved into my cell."

" Not to break up this moment of truth or anything but, what are we going to do about Mt Weather?" Wells interrupted

" We need to leave now, who's coming?"

" I'm coming." Wells stated

" We are too." volunteered two strange looking kids

" I will." the kid who wasted oxygen on an illegal space walk added

" Bellamy are you coming?"

" No,"

" Well I am going Clarkie!" Octavia laughed

" Absolutely not." Clarke and Bellamy said in unison

" You aren't my parents and this is earth. No more hiding under the floor boards!"

" Fine lets go then!" Clarke agreed as she led the way through the dense forest. They walked for hours, learning the weird kids' names were Jasper Jordan and Monty Green both of which were arrested for smoking weed. Also the Spacewalker kid's name was Finn Collins who flirted aimlessly with both Clarke and Octavia. Finally they came to a stream, Octavia went to get in but Clarke stopped her.

" No O, you have no idea what could be lurking in the water we'll use these vines to swing over."

" Ok who's going first?"

" I will." Jasper announced proudly he was about to swing when a spear flew past them into a tree right where Jasper would've been.

" Run! Go back to camp now!" Clarke shouted as she pulled Octavia along with her. The group ran into camp completely breathless and Bellamy jogged over to see what was going on.

" Octavia? You alright?"

" We are fine."

" Maybe for now but we aren't alone." Clarke said between breaths

" What do you mean not alone?"

" Someone tried to kill Jasper with a man made spear. We didn't see anyone though because we were running for our lives."

" So what do we do now?"

" I don't know."

—-—–-—

Its been a couple weeks and they were hectic. This girl named Charlotte committed suicide because he couldn't love with her nightmares. Murphy had went insane and attacked Wells, but luckily Bellamy stepped in and saved him. After that Murphy was banished from camp. The 100 had their first experience with acid fog and Clarke had to put Atom, Bellamy's friend out of misery.A pod carrying Finn's girl friend Raven came down. She'd brought a radio but Bellamy had destroyed it and it came out that he had tried to kill Jaha. Wells lunged but luckily he's not very skilled at fighting. They sent off flares but it was too late, the ark sacrificed 300 people to conserve air. Octavia had fallen in a ditch and a grounder named Lincoln had saved her and brought her back to camp, which ended up in a peace meeting with the grounder leader. They were able to make peace as long as the 100 didn't cross the stream. On addition they had made contact with the Ark and were given bunker locations close to them. Clarke had pleaded Bellamy's case to the council and he was pardoned. Shortly after they lost contact with the ark and the exodus ship had come early and then crashed. The crash site held no survivors just burnt bodies and ash. Clarke and Bellamy were arguing once again but on the bunker.

" Bellamy we need those supplies!"

" No we can't spare a bunch of people and only a select few know how to survive out there."

" Fine you and I will go."

" What about the camp?"

" We can leave Miller and Raven in charge."

" We leave at dawn tomorrow."

" Wait that's it?"

" Yes now go pack."

" Ok goodnight Bellamy." Clarke stated triumphantly as she went to her tent to sleep. He flopped down on the bed sighing " Ugh Princess what am I to do with you?" Next morning they were off making it to the bunker in good time. Once they climbed down the hatch they were amazed at what they saw. The bunker hadn't been touched it was pristine, the lights even flickered on. It consisted of four sections. First section was a hospital, second was weapons and control, third was a kitchen/ mess hall with five huge fireplaces that led up through the ground, all with sealable tops and the last section was a long hall of two hundred or so cabins. All with water, whoever had built the bunker had ran pipes through the ground to the lake and then after using the water it would go down a hole into the dirt. Clarke was the happiest when she saw the chamber pot in each cabin. The bunker it self was almost the size of a city. Clarke and Bellamy wasted no time in running back to the camp packing up and moving everyone in. The campers settled in happily, the only reason they left was to hunt, and to tend to a garden Monty had started. The 100 were living peacefully at last all but Clarke and Bellamy who were arguing in his cabin again as usual.

" You are not going hunting at night!"

" You don't tell me what to do Princess."

" If you want to get yourself killed go ahead, but you are not taking anyone down with you."

" I need backup just in case."

" NO You can go in the morning."

" You're impossible!"

" Because I don't want you to get killed?"

" You just said you didn't care if I died."

" Well the camp needs you."

" I think its more than that." Bellamy smirked coming closer

" Well your mistaken." Clarke stuttered as he took a step closer making her back hit the wall.

" I'd care if you died." Bellamy whispered stopping inches from her

" Whatever Bellamy, I have other things to do." Clarke spat trying to push him away ,but failing miserably.

" Can't handle me being this close Princess?"

" In your dreams Bellamy." Clarke laughed pressing her self flush against him. He froze at the unexpected contact.

"..."

" Can't handle me being this close Bellamy?"

" Whatever Clarke."

" Why are you shaking then?"

" I'm not shaking."

" I'm pretty sure you are." Clarke whispered as she brought her face closer to his staring directly in his eyes.

" I have to go over and help Raven sort ammunition." Bellamy excused stepping away quickly

" Make any excuse you want Bellamy, but you couldn't handle being close to me."

" Shut up Clarke!"

" Why? Am I making you nervous?"

" No you are just annoying."

" Just admit it you can't be close to me."

" I can't admit anything its not true."

" Why'd you back away then huh?"

" I have to go."

" No you don't that's just an excuse."

Bellamy had enough he ran over and pulled her tight. Leaving her breathless. They stood in silence for a few moments and then Bellamy bent down and kissed her softly. It was nothing like she had expected, so sweet and loving. He pulled away and laughed "I told you I could handle it."

" Your right, but I cant." Clarke panted as she ran over and crashed her lips onto his. This time fire flew through her their bodies as the moved in sync. He picked her up and laid her on the cot.

The next morning Clarke woke up to see Bellamy staring at her.

" Good morning."

" Good morning."

" What time is it?"

" The sun is just about to come up."

" So last night before we you know. I was thinking we need to start repopulating."

" Quick to have my babies huh?"

" Not us you idiot,I thought we could announce it and let people volunteer to be the first group. About ten girls getting pregnant."

" Ok so are you one of those girls?"

" Want me to have your babies?"

" Yes"

" Wait. What?"

" I love you Clarke I want to spend my life with you, and I want to have children with you."

" I love you too, how long have you felt this way?"

" Since the Ark I guess, just had some bumps in the road I guess."

" We definitely have."

" Ok so we are going to be part of the first group?"

" Yes"

" Really?"

" Yes" Clarke smiled as Bellamy started kissing her. She started laughing though.

" What?"

" Not right now, we have to go."

" Darn it!" Bellamy chuckled as he rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. Once they were both dressed they walked out and woke everyone up announcing a camp meeting in five minutes. Once everyone was in the kitchen Bellamy and Clarke hopped up onto a table as Bellamy started talking. " Good morning everyone, We called this meeting to say now that we have a stable home and system set up. We need to start repopulating." Gasps and whats went through out the room so

Clarke stepped up " Calm down people, We are looking for ten volunteer couples. If you don't want kids now or if you don't want them at all you don't have to do anything. Also you can have as many kids as you want down here. And if that means twenty so be it. We are on earth and everyone controls their life. In addition you will help around camp as they said in the beginning of America if you don't work you don't eat we aren't going to work so you can relax all day. So who wants to be the first group?"

" Jasper and I" Octavia said stepping up Bellamy tensed but Clarke grabbed his hand. Raven and Miller, Roma and Charlie, Elise and Finn, Rachel and Myles, Monty and Willow, Oscar and Sarah, Frank and Anna, and Tatiana and Wells.

" Wow thanks to everyone for volunteering. I had no idea we get that good of a response." Clarke smiled

" Who's the tenth couple?" Raven asked

Clarke looked to Bellamy for reassurance and then stated " The last couple is the most surprising, It doesn't interfere with anything it only betters the camp."

" Just spit it out already." Roma shouted from the back

" OK, OK its Bellamy and I. So thanks and see you tonight at dinner I'll be in working in the hospital all the girls who volunteered follow me." Clarke spurted leaving jaws open and eyes bugged she led the shocked girls through the bunker into the Hospital letting them in one at a time. Octavia jumped in first.

" Omg! Clarke you and my brother?"

" Yeah it just kinda happened."

" About time, I cant believe I'm going to be the first aunt in years!"

" What about being a mom?"

" Well there's that too."

" You are crazy O."

" Maybe but now I'm like your sister!"

" Pretty much." Clarke giggled at the realization then she did a physical exam on Octavia and then sent her off. Raven coming in next.

" Clarke Griffin well probably going to be Clarke Blake soon."

" Nice to see you too Raven."

" When did you fall for Bellamy?"

" On the Ark actually."

" Well good for you."

"Thanks Raven!" Clarke smiled back in the weapons room Bellamy is chatting with Miller when Wells walks in.

" Bellamy can I talk to you for a second?"

" What's up?"

" I'm happy for you and Clarke."

" Thanks."

" But if you hurt her I will get a ton of guys and kill you." Wells smirked as he turned around and left. Bellamy received three more threats that day, from Octavia, Jasper, and Raven. Him and Clarke sat in bed that night and cracked up for hours.

Thanks for reading comment please


End file.
